


heartbreaker

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dream Sex, Dream-Sharing Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He knew she’d entered the dream realm when the color of the sky changed.It was purple now. He’d been walking down a sidewalk on his old college campus, and the sky turned lilac. Still no clouds marring the view. Just a wide expanse of purple.Sam turned left into the library, unsurprised to discover that instead of a library, it was now a massage parlor.Of course, it was. It always had been. Just like the sky had always been purple. Their corner of the dreamspace had never been anything but fluid, able to change at the will of one or the other. And Darcy had always been here. Beckoning him from the end of the long hall in front of him.





	heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> Part of my 1970s song prompts.
> 
> The song is 'Heartbreaker' by Pat Benatar (1979).
> 
> Enjoy!

He knew she’d entered the dream realm when the color of the sky changed.

It was purple now. He’d been walking down a sidewalk on his old college campus, and the sky turned lilac. Still no clouds marring the view. Just a wide expanse of purple.

Sam turned left into the library, unsurprised to discover that instead of a library, it was now a massage parlor.

Of course, it was. It always had been. Just like the sky had always been purple. Their corner of the dreamspace had never been anything but fluid, able to change at the will of one or the other. And Darcy had always been here. Beckoning him from the end of the long hall in front of him.

“Took you long enough,” she said with a smirk, her hand suddenly enveloping his in smooth warmth. “I was about to give up on you.”

“You’re the one who waited forever to come looking for me,” Sam replied, allowing himself to be pushed up onto the massage table. His clothing melted away as he rolled onto his stomach, her hand squeezing his ass before moving up to rub his shoulders.

“I didn’t wait forever, Sam. I just didn’t know you’d want to see me again,” Darcy mused. Mostly to herself, but directed at him. It didn’t require a response. But he was going to give it one.

“Why wouldn’t I? You left me in the middle of the night.”

“Are you really going to use the dream realm to chastise me about leaving you? Or are you going to use the dream realm for something else?”

His thoughts raced in his mind as her hands worked out the knots in his shoulders. Darcy was his soulmate, and there would be a lifetime to work out why she’d left his side. To beg her to return.

But right now, he had an itch to scratch.

Pushing up on his hands, he threw her off balance. He slid from the table with a practiced feline grace he knew damn well wouldn’t show its face in reality. But this wasn’t real, it was a dream. And in this dream, he wanted to take her against that wall.

She squealed in surprise as her legs moved up to wrap around his waist, her body forming to his front as he pushed her roughly against the opposite wall.

“Missed you,” he whispered, one hand moving down to carelessly ruck up the hem of her skirt as he slid his palm up her thigh. He cupped her ass, giving it a little squeeze before lowering his mouth to hers.

She parted her lips greedily, drinking him in as their teeth clacked gracelessly, his tongue plunging inside her mouth.

The laws of gravity were suspended in the dream realm if that’s what they wanted. And he  _ definitely _ wanted, pressing both of her hands up over her head as he ripped open her blouse. The fabric dissolved in his heated grasp, leaving her breasts bare and heaving in his gaze mere seconds later.

He lowered his mouth to one stiff nipple, sucking it into his mouth and flicking it lazily with his tongue. Her hips bucked beneath him as she rubbed herself against his stomach, hands gripping tightly on either of his shoulders before scratching down the length of his back.

The burn excited him, and he moaned around her breast, the nipple tightening all the more when he left it, switching to the other side.

Darcy whimpered. It sounded like his name, but he couldn’t be sure until she rocked herself against him. “Please Sam…” she murmured. “Table. Now.”

He could ignore her, could tease her until she was a quivering mess of flesh. Puddy in his hands. But his own desire had built to a fever pitch, his body rocking against hers, desperate for contact and friction, so he released her hands, reaching down to cup her ass as he backed up to the table, sitting down when he reached it, still gripping her ass while she scrambled for purchase, hands grasping his shoulders and slowly lowered herself over his rock hard member.

She was slick, nearly dripping with it as she worked him into her body, gasping as his size and giving herself no time at all to adjust to it before she was squeezing her knees and bouncing in his lap.

Sam’s mouth hung open while he moaned openly into the room. He finally latched onto her neck for purchase, sucking mark after mark up the column of her throat. “Fuck… Darcy…”

She cried out her pleasure, nails digging into his flesh as the massage table squeaked beneath them. She felt so small in his arms, so light while she worked herself up and down his cock, bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy. Her slick warmth tightening around him like she couldn’t bear to let him go.

“God…” he sputtered, watching in awe as she reached for his hand, loosening his grip and bringing it around between them. He stopped watching long enough to slide two fingers down to cover her clit, sliding in her slickness while she hissed ‘yes’ in his ear.

He matched her speed, circling the tiny nub as he sought her gaze, held it as a smile formed on his lips. “Like that?” he whispered.

“Fuck yes,” she whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed as her mouth hung open.  Her thighs shook as she kept up the rigorous pace she’d set, his hand pressed flat against her stomach, index and middle fingertips centered in just the right spot, circling her clit until her walls clenched impossibly tight around his cock.

He gasped, feeling the telltale flutter as she came around him, his name a prayer on her lips as she kept moving, kept milking the thick length of him until the pressure was too much, and something gave, a dam burst and he was cumming inside her.

“Darce…” he whispered. “Oh, Darcy…”

“Sam…” she replied. “Sam… Sam?”

“Hmmm?” he asked, his body slack and arms still around her waist as he balanced on the edge of the table. Her tone indicated she’d been repeating herself over and over again, even though Sam swore she’d only done so twice.

“I have to go,” she whispered, making to rise up from his lap.

“No. Not yet,” he countered, holding her in place. “Don’t leave yet.”

“I have to. Early morning tomorrow...” she explained apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

Frowning, he tightened his hold. “Come back to me. I’m cold when you’re not here. I have this big bed in the hotel room, no one to share it with.”

“I can’t,” she reminded him.  “Get the smaller bed.”

“You can’t come back, or you won’t?”

“I  _ can’t _ .” 

“Darcy…”

“I’ll see you soon,” she promised. “Very soon.”

“Not soon enough,” he said, his words echoing in an empty hotel room, his release cold and sticky on the inside of his pajama pants. He felt clear and refreshed, despite the only light in the room being from the street lamp just outside.

Sighing, he threw back the blankets to go clean up.

Not soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it! <3 <3 <3


End file.
